monsterbugwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Bugs Competition Episode 1 - It Starts
About It Starts is the very first episode of ''Monster Bugs Competition''. Plot We open into a strange universe where the monster bugs know each other and can speak. The majority of them are female while only a handful are male. It starts with Giant Centipede who is sleeping on a rock. Well, trying to. House Centipede is running around her, her mandibles talking a mile and minute. These bugs may know each other, but they don't always get along. Giant Centipede then yells for the smaller centipede to shut her mandible so she can sleep. House Centipede does not listen and continues talking. Giant Centipede then crawls away as fast as she can to get away from the talkative centipede. Green Ant confronts her, wondering what was going on. She tells him that House Centipede has been driving her crazy all day. Green Ant agrees, saying that Meat Ant (his little sister) is doing the same to him. They decide they would love to have a place of their own where they could have peace and quiet. Meanwhile, Ogre-Faced Spider was making a web of her own until Spider-Hunting Scorpion came along. Despite her name, Spider-Hunter is not a bounty hunter for Spiders. This is a common misconception that she hates. Ogre-Face begins freaking out, causing Spider-Hunter to become slightly annoyed. She then yells to Tree Centipede to confirm that she isn’t a bounty hunter. Tree Centipede says that she wouldn’t know because she isn’t a spider. Spider-Hunter decides to leave the two alone and go on her own way. She thinks that the guys might know something to help her situation. However, a large creature suddenly looms over her. She screams and raises her stinger to defend herself. After a few seconds, nothing happens. She opens her eyes and notices it’s only Asian Giant Hornet. Not a guy, but maybe she can help. AGH says that she has other important business to handle. Then Amblypygid walks in, albeit slowly. His huge claws slow him down tremendously. Spider-Hunter asks for his assistance and he obliges. Meanwhile, Portia Spider is having lunch with Redback Spider. Portia is aware of Redback’s poisonous fangs and keeps her distance from her. Redback tells Portia that she would never think of biting her. Meat Ant comes up to them, asking where her older brother was. The two reply that they don’t know. Meat Ant continues on to find her brother. Then Jungle Tiger Beetle crashes into her, running at full speed. She shakes him off and continues on. She then wanders into a dark log where she becomes entangled in a web. She tries desperately to free herself because a hungry spider would catch her otherwise. However, she felt something grab her and haul her upwards. She screamed in fear and tried to get free. Black Widow looked at the poor ant and let her go. Voice Actors * Dr. Brian Grieg Fry (Co-Host): Voiced by Himself. * Dr. Linda Rayor (Co-Host): Voiced by Herself. * Henry Stozier (Host): Voiced by Himself. * Dr. Paul Willis (Host in Australia): Voiced by Himself. * Giant Centipede: Voiced by Leslie-Carra Rudolph. Her voice bears an uncanny resemblance to * House Centipede: Voiced by TBA. * Transcript We open to Giant Centipede trying to get some beauty sleep, but she can’t with House Centipede running her mandibles. Giant Centipede: Shut it, please! House Centipede: No! Category:Monster Bugs Competition